Chapter 3: Wonder Woman
12, 2014. The scene opens in [[Cincinnati]. Wonder Woman and Darna are with several battle-ready Amazons when she receives a communication call from the UN Space Station.] * Batman: Wonder Woman, Black Canary, this is Batman. We need you immediately. I can't reach Superman and Earth may be in for another invasion. * Darna: Tell me something I don't know. The invasion has reached Cincinnati. Wonder Woman stands Shang Tsung's Island, the division between it and where the rest of Themyscira should be marked only by a glowing yellow line of light. * Batman: Do you need help? * Wonder Woman: No. I'll contact you when it's over. Wonder Woman out. Tarkatan warriors, along with Shang Tsung himself, stand at the bridging light divide between Themyscira and Shang Tsung's Island. Wonder Woman approaches them. * Shang Tsung: Leave this island at once or pay with your lives! * Wonder Woman: I am Princess Diana, emissary of Themyscira. You are not welcome here. Surrender and you will be given safe passage back to your world. * Shang Tsung: Arrogant fool! I am Shang Tsung and this is my island. FIGHT! fight. Wonder Woman and Shang Tsung are evenly matched, but Wonder Woman is more awesome in combat than him. Her bracelets block even his magic attacks. Darna joined the fight with her sonic scream. She stunned Shang Tsung before Wonder Woman knocks him down. * Wonder Woman: Misguided fool. Tsung springs up and motions for a flaming skull attack. Diana instinctively brings her impenetrable bracelets up to protect her face. Realising his magic won't work, Tsung cancels the attack and retreats, with the Tarkatan horde following. Wonder Woman prevents her Amazons from pursuing and radios in to the Justice League. * Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman to Batman. The invaders have retreated into the jungle. * Batman: I have more bad news. Earth is in the process of merging with another planet. * Wonder Woman: By the gods... * Batman: Our world and the alien world occupy the same time and space as fragments separated only by large-- * Darna: --Large yellow energy rifts. I've seen them. * Batman: We need Superman, but no one knows where he is. * Wonder Woman: We'll search Minneapolis. Woman cuts the communication as the scene fades out. Minneapolis - the effects of the battle between Superman and Darkseid's forces are still very present among the city's abandoned streets. Wonder Woman finds her path obstructed by a demolished road. * Darna: Darkseid's invasion ravaged Minneapolis. It's not like Superman to-- Darna speaks, a portal opens up behind her. A lone woman appears from the portal and falls to her knees as Diana turns around. * Wonder Woman: Great Hera! Are you alright? Let me help you. the portal closes, the woman - who is in fact Princess Kitana - doesn't even register Wonder Woman's presence. She seems completely stricken by whatever she saw on the other side of the portal. * Kitana: It can't be! We routed his invasion! He was destroyed! * Darna: Who? Darkseid? * Kitana: I saw him...more powerful than ever! Torn his realm asunder! Am I too late? Has he already brought the apocalypse to this world? looks around at the devastation around her. She still hasn't noticed Wonder Woman, who now speaks into her communicator. * Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman and Black Canary to UN Orbital Space Station. I need a med-unit at my location. We have another victim of the invasion. stops the communication and approaches Kitana. Darna leaves her behind. * Wonder Woman: Please come with me, you're safe now. We-- Woman tries to gently touch Kitana on the shoulder, but her hand is slapped away. Kitana now finally registers Diana's presence and quickly becomes hostile. * Kitana: I have been followed! Who are you? * Wonder Woman: No one will hurt you. My name is Wonder Woman. eyes suddenly glow yellow with rage and her voice distorts. * Kitana: I am not so easily fooled, assassin of Outworld. Your master has sent you to finish me, but this battle will be your last! FIGHT! encounters Sindel as Wonder Woman and Kitana battle nearby. The two sonic screamers engage in a fierce battle in New York City, but after Sindel loses her voice, Darna strikes back while Wonder Woman knocks Kitana out of the fight. As she approaches, Kitana scurries to her knees and opens a portal. * Wonder Woman: Please wait! the rage has worn off, Kitana is still very much afraid of everything around her. With barely a look behind her, she plunges into the portal, which closes behind her. Wonder Woman then receives another communique. * Batman: Wonder Woman, Black Canary, this is Batman. Superman's not in Minneapolis. The Fortress of Solitude has been breached. * Wonder Woman: That's impossible! * Batman: Superman may be in serious trouble. * Darna: And without him, so is Earth. We're on our way. Woman cuts of the communication and walks away, Darna following her. The Fortress of Solitude. The snowstorm is still prevalent outside. Inside, Wonder Woman and Darna find the Fortress has been breached from the inside. A large hole has been shattered in a wall and stretches out to part of the alien world - recognisable as the Lin Kuei's temple. Before the two girls, a mysterious ninja warrior dressed in blue is on his knees in exhaustion. Superman is next to him, but he is frozen in a block of ice. * Wonder Woman: What've you done?! * Sub-Zero: Another one! Quan Chi was right! two warriors begin to circle one another. * Darna: Who are you? * Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero. * Wonder Woman: Surrender and no harm will come to you. * Sub-Zero: The Lin Kuei do not know the meaning of surrender! FIGHT! weakened after his fight with Superman is unable to match Wonder Woman, but near the end, he breaks free of her combo attack and they clash. * Sub-Zero: Can you take the cold? * Wonder Woman: Athena will guide me. tie. But using her "Justice Javelin" super-move, she defeats Sub-Zero. She soon subdues him, then ties him up with the Lasso of Truth before he can recover. Turning her attention to Superman, Diana smashes the ice-block he is trapped in with one mighty punch. Superman is freed, but he is severely weakened and drops to one knee. Wonder Woman kneels beside him. * Wonder Woman: Kal, what happened? Are you all right? * Superman: Something's wrong. My powers have been fluctuating ever since the battle with Darkseid. I came back to the Fortress to try to discover what was wrong and Sub-Zero attacked. What's happening to me? It must have a basis in magic. * Darna: Luckily, I am not susceptible to magic, so he got what he deserved. Bruce belives he is part of an invasion force. Heroes all over the world are disappearing, including The Flash. And our planet is merging with another, possibly Apokolips. * Superman: Apokolips? Then Darkseid is back? I have to get back to Minneapolis. I'll rendezvous with you back at the UN Space Station. Wonder Woman can even have a chance to object, Superman has flown off. A groan from Sub-Zero attracts her attention and she turns to him. * Darna: Sub-Zero, who is behind this invasion? * Sub-Zero: You are the invaders! statement surprises Wonder Woman; because Sub-Zero is bound with the Lasso of Truth, it is impossible for him to lie to her. Suddenly, a distress call throws Wonder Woman off guard. * Green Lantern: Wonder Woman, Black Canary! This is Green Lantern! The UN Space Station is in chaos! Captain Marvel is in a frenzy and none of us can contain him! My ring's almost out of juice! * Wonder Woman: We'll be there as soon as we can. Woman cuts of the communication and picks up Sub-Zero. * Wonder Woman: You'll be coming with us. UN Space Station. Onboard, Captain Marvel is clearly enraged and the yellow light is prevailing in his eyes. Wonder Woman walks in with Sub-Zero - now handcuffed - just in time to see Marvel standing over a fallen Green Lantern. * Green Lantern: Cap! Stop! summons a lightning bolt. Milliseconds before impact, Hal's ring teleports him away, but it looks like to Wonder Woman that he is obliterated by the bolt from the Captain. * Wonder Woman: Hal! What've you done?! * Captain Marvel: The rage will consume us all! * Wonder Woman: Not if I can help it! and Billy battle on the top deck while at the lower part, Kefra, meanwhile, dodges an attack from Sektor, a red robot-like mercenary. She uses the Puppet Master's gymnastics moves to evade his attacks, then strikes back with martial arts punches and kicks. Even before a minute, Kefra has knocked down Sektor and unmasks him as Reed Thimple. On the top deck, Wonder Woman ties up Captain Marvel with the Golden Lasso. Kefra uses a grappling hook to get herself up to the top deck. * Captain Marvel: Ugh! The rage...it burns inside me! * Wonder Woman: I need you to be calm. * Kefra: Tell me what you did to Green Lantern. Why did you attack him? * Captain Marvel: Uhhn...I don't know. The ethereal forces are all unbalanced...shifting! I reach out to the gods and don't recognise what I see! The rage...you have to help me... loses consciousness. Sub-Zero watches all of this with a detached bemusement. * Sub-Zero: You should have finished him. * Kefra: Your world must be different than ours. Here, we don't kill our friends. Woman opens a communique. * Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman to Batman. I found Superman but we have a new problem...we've lost Green Lantern. Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: MK vs DC Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes